


Το τέλος [The End]

by Sayuki_Kagami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Saying goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Kagami/pseuds/Sayuki_Kagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaea has awakened and there was nothing Percy could do to stop her.</p><p>Tumblr prompt: This is the end of the world and we're all we've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Το τέλος [The End]

**Author's Note:**

> I was texting my friend that I finally had an idea for this fic and when she told me to tell her watch it was, I ended up typing her the entire fic and sending it through text.

It was the end. They were too late. Gaea had woken up. The seven had done their best but there was nothing they could do. They tried to slay, as many giants as they could but there were just too many. Percy was taking on his sixth giant. He was tired. He couldn’t keep this up. Sooner or later he would fall. He had lost Annabeth in the haze of the chaos of the battle. He only hoped to see her one last time before he died. That was when the son of Poseidon saw him. Nico was in trouble. Percy deflected the blade of the giant he was fighting and stabbed its heart before running towards Nico. Percy had managed to block the axe of the giant Nico was fighting but the force of it made Riptide break. It was hopeless. He had no weapon and he was tired. He wanted it to end.

"Percy." Nico called hoarsely as the son of Hades grabbed his arm and they were engulfed in darkness.

They made it back to camp or what was left of Camp Half Blood. Percy saw a huge plot of their land was covered in white. The bodies of their fallen cousins. Gods, how many had died? During the awakening of Gaea the mist had failed, causing the mortals to panic. The pine tree that guarded their camp was in ruins. The families of their campers were brought here. Many were mourning. He couldn’t help but wonder was his mom here? Paul? Did they make it here alive or was Argus too late in getting them?

"Per... cy..." Nico coughed, tugging on his sleeve.

"Oh gods, Neeks!" Percy said, remembering why he was here. "Don’t worry Neeks... We'll get will to patch you up. You'll be fine." Percy’s voice was strained as he saw them. The Chase family. They were crying over a body covered in a white blanket. Annabeth is.. is.. d.. d.. gone. He couldn’t bring himself to even think of the word. She was gone.

"No... time..." Nico weakly said as he looked up at his hero.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME!" Percy yelled. His body ached as he made his was past the remaining campers. He entered the tent for the son of Hades and set him down on the bed. The hero was about to leave to get someone to help when...

"I… love you.." Nico whispered, making Percy stop in his tracks and looked back.

"You... you what?" He asked, stunned.

"I love you." Nico trembling. "I'm sorry. I love you, Percy. I love you."

"N-Neeks, you need to rest." Percy said as he got a piece of ambrosia and offered it to the Italian. "You'll get better soon."

"I don’t think I will.." Nico murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open. "But.. at least.. I'll see Bianca and Mom again."

"Don’t say that!"

"Percy," Nico leaned up and kissed the son of Poseidon. It was Nico's first, real kiss. It was a soft kiss, filled with love and sorrow. Percy closed his eyes, deepening the kiss, desperate to make it last. Nico pulled back panting, a small blush across his face. "No regrets, Jackson." He whispered, holding the older demigod's cheek. "Goodbye." 

Nico's lifeless hand fell down and Percy stood up. Fixing his body, Percy placed a soft kiss on Nico's forehead before covering him in a white sheet.

"No regrets." Percy murmured as he grabbed the stygian sword. He made his way out of the tent and walked towards the direction of the battlefield. There might not be any chance of them winning but if there was one thing he knew for sure, he was going to take down as many giants he could.

Ω END Ω


End file.
